Best Friend
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Y sigues muriéndote por ella, y sigues amándola más que a nada en este mundo, pero tu cobardía te impide confesárselo, y te conformas con seguir formando parte de su vida, te conformas con seguir siendo el "Mejor Amigo." Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friend**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

La sostienes firmemente, mientras su risa angelical inunda tus sentidos. Sientes la presión de sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, y entierras la cara en el cuello de su hombro, mientras las tan esperadas palabras resbalan por tu garganta.

Pero mueren al llegar a tus labios, porque sabes que sería ridículo pronunciarlas.

No quieres arruinar el momento, y sigues disfrutando de su contacto.

Ella se suelta, y su radiante sonrisa te deslumbra nuevamente.

Tú le sonríes inevitablemente, ella es tu luz, tu sol, y nada podría cambiar eso.

La sigues observando mientras su menuda figura de desliza, describiendo graciosos círculos, y moviendo su larga y hermosa cabellera castaña.

Aspiras su aroma otra vez.

Fresas.

Cierras los ojos fuertemente, intentando grabar esa preciosa imagen en tu cabeza.

Ella te sonríe, y te llama por tu nombre, tomándote de la mano, y arrastrándote hacía el patio trasero.

Cuando la luz empapa su figura, te maravillas con la hermosura que posee, otra vez.

En sus cabellos destellan mechas cafés, mientras que sus orbes miel resplandecen por ese pequeño instante de felicidad.

E, inevitablemente, te vuelves a perder en esos profundos posos de miel, que te envuelven como terciopelo, y te arropan como la más mullida de las frazadas.

Siempre creíste que podrías pasar horas admirando esos ojos, pero nunca tuviste el valor suficiente para admitirlo, así que te vuelves a tragar las ganas de decirle cuanto la amas.

Suspiras de felicidad cuando ella deposita un pequeño beso en tu mejilla, y mariposas explotan en tu estómago, mientras tu mundo se llena de color, de risas, y del más profundo y puro amor.

Un amor no correspondido.

Y comprendes que estás divagando nuevamente, y bajas de tu nube de colores.

Y la miras fijamente a los ojos, mientras los labios te queman por pronunciar las tan esperadas palabras.

Pero el "Te amo" vuelve a morir antes de ser pronunciado.

Y sabes que eres un cobarde.

Y sabes que jamás podrás decirle cuanto la amas.

Pero te conformas con seguir siendo el mejor amigo.

Te convences con seguir formando parte de su vida.

Porque eres patético, y prefieres eso que a ser rechazado.

Porque sabes que eso partiría tu corazón, y no puedes arriesgarte a que te suceda otra vez.

Y por eso sigues sonriendo, sigues dejándola flotar en su mundo de fantasías.

Y sigues observándola, mientras en tu mente solo resuena la misma frase, una y otra vez.

"_Te amo Hermione Granger"_

* * *

_**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**_

_**Este es un mini-fic que se me ocurrió una noche de desvelo.**_

_**-.-**_

_**Espero que les guste :D**_

_**Me lo dejan saber con un review, muchachas**_

_**Un besoote**_

_**Emma**_

* * *

Bueno, prefieren que sea:

Draco/Hermione

O

Ron/Hermione

Como con otros fics,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	2. Chapter 2

-Ven aquí- la suave voz del chico resonó en los oídos de la muchacha que corría alrededor del claro.

-¡Ven a buscarme!-Le respondió la castaña mientras sigue riendo tontamente y saltando como una niña pequeña.

Probablemente estaba muy lejos de él, o estaba muy ocupada como para notar la mirada desbordante de cariño que su amigo le ofrecía.

El muchacho se encontraba parado en el centro del pequeño claro, observando cómo su mejor amiga, saltaba y bailaba al rededor del claro.

Con ese vestido blanco que llevaba puesto parecía un pequeño ángel. Para Draco era así, para Draco ella era su pequeño ángel.

Pero el tiempo interrumpió su gozo, y recordó que debía dejarla en casa antes de las 8.

-Mione, debemos volver. Tu padre me matará si no te dejo en casa a la hora acordada-Draco sonreía, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el hermoso espectáculo que le ofrecía su amada castaña.

-¡Draco! ¿Nunca en tu vida has querido hacer algo arriesgado? ¡Rompamos las reglas! Solo una vez, no nos hará daño- Hermione decía esto mientras caminaba hacia su amigo, con un puchero en sus labios que hacía a Draco derretirse por dentro.

-Eso lo dices porque no es tú cabeza la que rodará, cariño-Le responde el rubio, tomando su cara entre sus manos.

Hermione sonríe ampliamente y se arroja a los brazos de su amigo.

-Te adoro, Draco Malfoy- le dice repentinamente, logrando que Draco cerrará los ojos con fuerza, intentando grabar aquel precioso momento en su memoria.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña-Responde el rubio, y aunque aquel sería el momento perfecto para decirle todo lo que siente, su instinto de supervivencia le dice que cierre la boca y siga con aquel juego.

-Vamos a casa, pequeño cobarde-Murmura Hermione con ironía y Draco suelta una risa.

-Eres malvada, ¿Verdad?- Hermione toma su mano, y él contacto con su suave y cálida piel es inexplicable.

-Lo soy-Sonríe ella, y Draco le devuelve la sonrisa con diversión, porque sabe que no es así, porque sabe que ni una pizca de maldad recorre el pequeño cuerpecito de su mejor amiga.

Ella es un ángel.

Es pura, cálida, bondadosa, radiante y hermosa.

Todo lo que él no era. Porque aunque tratara de negarlo, Draco no era nada comparado con su hermosa castaña.

Él había roto corazones, había odiado, había cometido errores imperdonables. O eso creía él.

Cuando llegaron junto a su auto, Draco se apresuró a abrir la puerta para Hermione, sabiendo cuando ella adoraba ese gesto.

Ella le sonrió con cariño, y subió al coche.

Draco ocupó su lugar, y se encamino hacia la casa de Hermione.

-Cuéntame acerca de Inglaterra-Murmura la castaña, mientras reposa su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y cierra os ojos.

-Ya te he hablado millones de veces acerca de Inglaterra, ¿Acaso no te cansas nunca?-Le pregunta el rubio divertido, pero, a pesar de todo, le contaría aquella historia centenares de veces si ella se lo pidiera.

-No, adoro esa historia. Vamos, cuéntame.

Draco respira profundo y comienza a relatarle a su querida amiga, otra vez la historia sobre su viaje.

Draco era muy bueno contando historias, y Hermione se sentía dentro de ella mientras la suave y algo rasposa voz de Draco inundaba el vehículo, con sus divertidas anécdotas sobre el viaje que había hecho a Europa.

Draco disfrutaba viendo las expresiones de Hermione mientras hablaba, pues contraía los ojos, sonreía y realizaba muecas a lo largo del relato.

-...Y fue allí cuando Don me dijo que debíamos partir al día siguiente, y tuve que realizar mis maletas lo más rápido que pude pues...

-¿Y por qué no hablaste con Lara antes de hacerlo?-Preguntó Hermione, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué siempre me interrumpes en la misma parte del relato?-Draco estaba divertido mientras Hermione abría un solo ojo y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, continúa.

-Pues, como te decía, tomé las maletas y... -La voz de Draco fue interrumpida por el insoportable tono de llamada de su celular.

-Te dije que cambies ese tono, es espantoso-Le reprendió Hermione mientras le alcanzaba el aparato a su amigo.

-¿Pero de que otra forma lo oiría sino?-Le contestó este mientras miraba el identificador.

-Debes estar sordo-Comentó irónicamente Hermione, mientras Draco sonreía con dulzura.

-¿Quién habla?-Preguntó, al ver que era un número desconocido.

-¿Draquis? Soy Astoria, cariño, he estado intentando llamarte toda la tarde- Hermione bufó al oír la voz chillona de Astoria al otro lado de la line y Draco rodó los ojos.

Odiaba con todo su ser que Astoria lo llamara cariño, o pero "Draquis". Tan solo les habían asignado hacer un trabajo juntos, y la rubia hueca de su compañera ya se creía en derecho de llamarlo con total intimidad.

-Estaba sin cobertura. ¿Qué quieres Astoria?-Draco no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo molesta, pera Astoria, o no lo notó, o prefirió ignorarlo.

-¿Cuándo nos veremos para terminar el trabajo? Recuerda que debemos entregarlo el viernes.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué te parece mañana después de la escuela? Estaré libre.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Tu casa o la mía?- Draco volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Mejor que sea la mía- Murmuro, y Astoria estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente.

Luego de poder colgar con la insoportable de su compañera de equipo, Draco se giró y se topó con los pozos miel de Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

Draco no entendió si fue imaginación suya, o realmente Hermione lo miraba entre celosa, y molesta.

-¿Todo bien, Mione?-Preguntó Draco mirándola confundido.

-Si-respondió ella secamente, y se giró para mirar por la ventanilla.

Luego de 15 minutos de silencio, Draco aparcó frente a la casa de su amiga, y cuando esta se giró a saludarlo, todo rastro de molestia había desaparecido de sus preciosos ojos.

-¡Adiós, Draquis!-Gritó con voz nasal, y Draco soltó una carcajada por su mala imitación de Astoria.

-Créeme, Mione, no te va-Le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-De eso estoy segura- Respondió con una risa- Adiós, Draco. Te veo mañana.

-Adiós, Mione-Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo a su rubio amigo y bajó del auto con rapidez.

Draco la observó hasta que ella hubo entrado a su casa, y luego, con un suspiro, encendió el motor del auto nuevamente.

¿Cuándo demonios tendría la valentía necesaria para decirle cuando la amaba?

Ni él lo sabía...

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadsaf Gente (?**

**Bueno, em, esta historia estaba DEMASIADO abandonada, y la encontre entre mis archivos de Word mientras estaba sin internet -.-, y puesss, me decidi a publicarla!**

**Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto.**

**Besotes, Emma :D**

* * *

Me decidí por un Dramione…

¿Qué piensan de Astoria?

Lamentablemente, solo falta un capítulo para que se acabe el fic :(

Si lo quieren leer,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Demonios, Draco! Sabía que eras lento, pero no para tanto- Lo regañó Blaise mientras soltaba grandes carcajadas.

Draco lo hizo callar molesto.

-Grítalo de nuevo Blaise, creo que mi abuelo no te escucho, ¡En Inglaterra!

Blaise soltó otra carcajada, y palmeó la espalda del rubio, que rodó los ojos.

Blaise nunca cambiaria.

-Creo, y sabes que me cuesta decir esto, que Blaise tiene razón-Dijo Theodore, un chico alto, algo desgarbado, y el psicólogo personal de Draco.

-¡Sabia que este día llegaría! Pero deberías haberme avisado así lo filmaba-Blaise volvió a sonreír ampliamente, a ese chico nunca se le acababan las sonrisas.

-Lo sé, Theodore. Soy un lento, ¡pero no puedo! Simplemente no puedo…-Draco sacudió la cabeza con decepción, y Blaise rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué tan difícil es decir 'te amo'?

-Lo es cuando está en juego mi amistad con Hermione.

-Mione te adora, idiota. Está perdida por ti, ¿acaso no viste la cara de enojo que pone cuando tú hablas con Astoria? Ya, deja de ser tan indeciso y simplemente ¡Díselo!

Blaise se estaba poniendo nervioso, pues no sabía de qué maldita forma darle fuerzas a Draco para hablar con Hermione.

El timbre interrumpió la acalorada charla, y Draco soltó un suspiro.

-Lo haré. Se lo diré hoy-Y con pesadez, tomó sus libros y emprendió camino hacia la clase de trigonometría.

-¿Estás bien, Mione?-Draco miró a su amiga con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras ella se sentaba en su cama, y lo miraba seria.

Luego de clases habían ido juntos a la casa de Draco, y el rubio había decidido que ese era el momento de la verdad.

-¿Estás saliendo con Astoria?-Le preguntó la castaña de sopetón, dejándolo asombrado.

-¿Qué?

-Que si estás saliendo con Astoria y no me contaste nada. Ya sabes, se supone que confías en mí, pero has estado pasando tanto tiempo con ella, con eso de los 'trabajos'-Draco frunció el ceño cuando Hermione hizo comillas en el aire para referirse a los trabajos-Y siempre pareces estar molesto porque debes encontrarte con ella, pero no sé, me pareció que quizás con el tiempo ella te fue gustando, y comenzaron a salir, y por alguna extraña razón tu no me habías contado, y eso me duele, porque yo a ti te cuento todo, y quiero que tú me cuentes todo a mí, porque eres lo más importante que tengo Draco, y no quie-Draco se acercó rápidamente a su castaña amiga y le tapó la boca con una mano. Cuando Hermione se ponía nerviosa se podría pasar horas y horas hablando sobre cosas sin sentido.

-No estoy saliendo con Astoria. No te escondí nada. Y tú también eres lo más importante que tengo.

Hermione no sabía en qué momento Draco se había puesto tan cerca de ella, pero podía oír la respiración del rubio a solo tres centímetros de su cara.

-¿De verdad?-Draco sonrió con ternura cuando la voz de Hermione salió amortiguada por su mano.

-Nunca te mentiría a ti, cariño, lo sabes.

Hermione asintió, sintiendo como el alivio inundaba su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes decirme en qué momento se te ocurrió era patética idea?-Le preguntó Draco, separando su mano de la boca de la castaña, y extrañando su contacto inmediatamente.

-No lo sé, yo… Fui una tonta, lo siento-Hermione enterró su cara en el pecho de Draco, aspirando ese aroma que tanto amaba, esa mezcla cítrica, a sol y a hombre.

-¿Draco?

-¿Sí, Mione?

-¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Draco se puso tenso, y abrazó a su castaña amiga con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Pues, no lo sé… Antes siempre me contabas cuando te gustaba alguna chica, pero ahora ya no lo haces-Draco notó la angustia en la voz de Hermione.

La castaña pensaba que él no confiaba en ella. Que idea más estúpida.

-Pues… Si me gusta alguien Mione, más bien, estoy enamorado de ella.

Draco se extrañó al ver cómo la castaña se apartaba de él, y lo miraba entre dolida y confundida.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella-

-¡Draco! ¡Te llaman por teléfono! ¡Creo que es Astoria!-Draco cerró los ojos frustrado.

-Ya voy -Respondió cansinamente, para luego mirar a su amiga, que bajó la vista-Ya vengo ¿sí?

La castaña asintió sin decir ni una palabra, y Draco se giró para salir de la habitación.

-¿Se lo piensas decir hoy?-Hermione levantó la vista cuando vio a Blaise entrar en la habitación, luego de que Draco se hubiera ido.

-Me acaba de decir que está enamorado de otra.

-¿¡Qué!?- Blaise miró a Hermione sin comprender. ¿Draco? ¿Enamorado de otra? Pero si él estaba completamente loco por Hermione, eso no podía ser.

-Sí, me dijo que amaba a una chica.

-Dime exactamente cuáles fueron sus palabras.

-Yo le pregunte si le gustaba alguien, y él me dijo que si le gustaba una chica, más bien, que estaba enamorado de ella-Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_No llores, no llores, no debes llorar, no llores… _Se repetía en su fuero interno mientras Blaise la miraba pensativa.

-Estaba hablando de ti.

-¿Qué?-Hermione la miro como si estuviera loca.

-Mione, ¡Él te ama! Tiene que estar hablando de ti.

-No me ama, Blaise.

-Sí, te ama.

-No es cierto.

Si lo es.

-¡No, Blaise, no puede amarme!

-¿Por qué no puedo amarte?-Hermione quedó petrificada en su lugar cuando la voz de su adorado rubio le llegó a sus oídos.- Dímelo, Mione. ¿Por qué no puedo?

-¿No es algo obvio?-Preguntó la castaña amargamente, atreviéndose a mirar a Draco, que caminaba hacia ella lentamente.

-No, no lo es.

-¡Vamos, Draco! Si lo es. Solo basta con mirarte a ti, y mirarme a mí. Tú eres Draco Malfoy, y eres el chico perfecto, no hay chica en el colegio que no sueñe con estar contigo, eres el capitán del equipo de futbol, tienes buenas calificaciones, una familia hermosa, una vida impecable. Eres amable, cariñoso, lindo, a veces algo rebelde, y no sueles meterte en problemas. Y en cambio, mírame a mí. Hay personas en la escuela que no saben siquiera de mi existencia, soy tan torpe que no sirvo para ninguna actividad física, mis calificaciones son las mejores. Mi familia siempre tuvo problemas, no recuerdo haber tenido ni una época completamente feliz con mis padres. No soy hermosa, ni siquiera linda. Mi cabeza es un desastre todo el tiempo, y po-Por segunda vez en el día, el rubio cortó la cháchara de Hermione tapándole la boca con una mano.

-Dijiste que no hay chica en el colegio que no sueñe con estar conmigo. ¿Te incluyes en ese grupo?-Hermione asintió resignada, pero lo que menos se esperó fue que Draco retirará su mano con rapidez, para reemplazarla con sus labios.

Hermione automáticamente enroscó sus manos en el cuello de Draco, acariciando su cabello suavemente, al mismo tiempo que este la abrazaba por la cintura, elevándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-No quiero… Volver a escuchar que dices eso, nunca más-Susurró Draco sobré los labios de la castaña, mientras se separaban para poder respirar bien.-Eres una mujer hermosa, Hermione, la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener, y eres la mujer que amo. No vuelvas a decir que eres un desastre, ¿Entiendes, cariño? No quiero oírlo.-Hermione asintió apenada, y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Draco.

-Te amo, siempre lo haré- El corazón de Draco casi explota cuando la castaña murmuró estas palabras con una sonrisa en sus hinchados labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi vida. Siempre lo haré.

* * *

_**Hola chicas! Acá les dejo el capítulo final de Best Friends. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado hacerlo un poco más largo, pero ya no sabía que otra cosa haceeeeeeeeer, asique lo deje así jaja**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Me dicen su opinión en un review?**_

_**Besoteees, Emma **_

* * *

Odio que ya se haya acabado!

Desearía que siguiera el fic…

¿Ustedes no?

Si quieren que siga, dejen un review, tal vez Emma lo pueda seguir en un tiempo… :)

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Por favor, pasen a votar a la nueva encuesta (Poll) en mi perfil, se trata sobre que personajes les gustaría que participaran en la próxima adaptación que haré, dado que he recibido bastantes quejas sobre los personajes que elijo… :)


End file.
